The Fight
by Raduga
Summary: In 'Hoping for Lights' Kari and TK deal with Jenna's attempt of restoring their frienship, but what caused it to fall apart in the first place? What did they fight about? All (most of it, at least) is explained here!


Disclaimer: TK, Kari and all others belong to… The creators of Digimon, or whoever own the copy rights… But it's not me!

Dedication: To Wolfie, who by writing that review to the 3rd chapter of 'Hoping for Lights' (HfL from now on) made me sit and write this… Though it has been in my had since HfL was born… 

A/N: All who wondered how did Kari and TK fight here's the answer!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong?" Kari took a step towards TK, putting a hand oh his arm comfortingly.

"What is wrong?" TK repeated her question coldly.

"I don't know… TK, please talk to me…" Kari's voice was nervous. TK never talked to her in that tone.

"You don't get it, do you?" He asked, never letting an emotion creep into his voice.

"No, I don't. What's wrong?" Kari looked into his face, obviously worried.

"You're hanging out with that girl…" TK answered threw gritted teeth.

"Jenna?" Kari asked with surprise.

"Yes, her." TK answered venomly.

"What about her… She's a nice person, you'd like her." Kari smiled reassuringly.

"No I won't. I don't have the urge to hang around stupid, brainless popular kids!" TK's eyes burned fire at her. 

"TK! How can you say that?" She vocalized her scandalized thoughts. TK never was so mean, so unlike his thoughtful, nice self. 

"Easily. The question is how can you be so shallow?" He retorted.

"I'm not shallow!" Kari screamed, pain evident in her voice.

"Yes you are! You'd rather be with your new popular friends than with us." TK turned away from her, staring at some unrecognized spot in the sky. 

"You mean yourself… TK, please don't be jealous." Kari begged.

"I'm not jealous! And I did mean us. Yolie and Ken and Cody and me… Have you forgotten what we've been through together? Does it mean nothing to you?" He looked back at her, pain and hurt mingling with his fury.

"It means the world to me… TK, please understand…" Kari couldn't understand what has happened to her kind best friend.

"Understand what? That you've become someone I don't know? Someone I don't like?" TK shook his head, not wanting to look at Kari.

"TK, you're still my best friend… it will never change!" Kari shouted in frustration.

"It already has." TK's voice became silent and Kari felt a fang being thrown brutally into her chest.

"TK…" Kari looked at him, begging for him to understand her.

"No, forget it, Kari." Still using that empty, hollow tone.

"TK, I care about you! Hope and light never to be broken apart, remember?"

"I do, but you had obviously forgotten all about it."

"I haven't!" She cried. "It means to me just as much as it means to you!" 

"The Digital world is important, but not the digidestined?" TK stared at her.

"You are important to me!" Kari almost lost control over her feelings, almost let him know how she felt.

"But Jenna and the popular kids mean more to you?" He asked dryly.

"Is it such a big crime to want to be popular?" She looked away.

"No, but it is a crime to ignore the people who were your friends." TK answered harshly and Kari wondered what hurt more, the word 'ignore' or the word 'friends'.

"I don't ignore you…" She tried to answer.

"Yes you do." TK laughed bitterly. " You don't even notice it- you were drifting away from all of us for the last two months… It's the first time I talk to you in two weeks."

"TK, I'm sorry." It was all she could say.

"You should be. Are you still going to hang out with Jenna?" He asked, eyes looking hopefully at her.

"Yes, she's my friend as much as you are…" She retorted, surprised on her own stubbornness.

"Even more than I, right?" He whispered.

"No… TK, there's no one else like you." Kari said gently, she wished she could just tell him, let him know someway… 

"But you still prefer to be popular over being with me. You're turning to…"

"What?" She asked, looking into her eyes.

"Someone I'd hate." TK said shortly and Kari felt the fang twisting in her chest, making her scream inside.

TK turned and started to leave, but Kari couldn't let him go- not without a fight.

"TK, please." She shouted after him and he turned around. 

"Kari, I obviously don't even know you anymore…" He said silently.

"TK." She took a few quick steps towards him and put a hand on his check. He didn't say a thing, just looked into her eyes silently. And then she stood on her toes and kissed him, tenderly sweetly and as perfectly as first kisses tend to be, after a while she felt him kissing her back, she smiled inwardly but broke away from him, still standing close. "Did you feel it?" She asked breathlessly.

"Feel what?" He asked, a little taken aback by her actions.

"That it was right!" She said quietly but fiercely.

"Kari, we were best friends for a long time and I don't think we would be able to restore it after what was said today…" He looked uncomfortable, but stubborn.

"What about the kiss? TK…" Kari couldn't believe it… He did kiss her back, but, why would he pretend it didn't happen?

He looked away, not meeting her eyes. "I don't feel anything about you in this way, I'm sorry." A sigh "I guess it was a goodbye kiss."

"TK… You're ready to throw away our friendship because I want to have other friends besides you five?" She asked, her voice tight with tears. 

"No." TK smiled bitterly. "Because you prefer them as your friends over us." And he turned around, leaving Kari standing still on the street, tears purring down her cheeks. Till that day she had TK's friendship to comfort her, when she thought he'd never be able to return his feelings, and there were times when even that seemed possible. But after those ten minutes she didn't have either. She looked stubbornly at the sky. It was TK's fault, his stupid jealousy and immature judgement- because of that they both lost the most magical friendship ever. Maybe she should start dating Davis, he at least won't hurt her like TK did. She sighed, trying to whip away her tears, after all Davis was nothing compared to TK. 


End file.
